A chacun ses goûts
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: "Au menu du jour, le tour du monde dans votre assiette ! Présenté par Grand Frère France et commenté par Lord England." ...Dommage que ce concours n'a lieu que dans l'esprit de France lors d'un énième et ennuyeux sommet mondial.


Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia/Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p>On est ce qu'on mange, paraît-il.<p>

...

Si ce dicton est vrai, alors je me sens terriblement navré pour Angleterre.

"_What are you staring at, you bloody wanker _?" (Qu'est ce que tu regardes, sale branleur ?) Dit le concerné lorsqu'il remarqua mon regard posé sur lui.

Réflexion faite, je crois plutôt que j'en suis ravi. Vraiment, son caractère est aussi infect que sa cuisine ! Je suis même prêt à parier que son manque de goût esthétique (pour ne pas dire absence) est la raison du pourquoi ses plats n'ont aucun goût !

"Hum ! Rien du tout... p'tit con." Répondis je à voix basse pour ne pas perturber la réunion, et détournant la tête pour observer quelqu'un d'autre.

J'entendis Arthur retourner à la lecture de ses papiers avec un grognement, devinant que ses monstrueux sourcils devaient être fronçés, comme d'habitude.

A l'autre bout de la table, Amérique exposait encore une de ses idées abracadabrantes tout en sirotant soda sur soda et engloutissant burger sur burger. Le bon côté de la chose est qu'on ne comprenait pas le quart de la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Le mauvais côté... eh bien, c'était tout simplement répugnant.

_"-so that's why I think we should *_**munch munch slurp**_* and then *_**slurp**_* 'cause *_**munch munch munch**_* and it's so *__**sluuuuuurp**__* hero..."_

Et c'est à ce moment que j'attrapais mon verre d'eau à la hâte pour faire passer la nausée qui menaçait de renvoyer mon petit-déjeuner sur ma table et devant tout le monde.

Puis un autre, juste au cas où.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on pouvait aimer la malbouffe à ce point. Bon, c'est vrai, Alfred est l'un des plus jeunes d'entre nous (en excluant les micro nations et principautés) , ce qui signifie que la cuisine n'est pas forcément son truc mais quand même ! Il pourrait avoir plus de goût ! Et de manières ! Il est quand même la première puissance mondiale, bon sang !

... Bah, il est mignon alors gentil et compréhensif Grand Frère que je suis, lui pardonne.

En parlant de puissances mondiales, mon regard se tourna vers Chine. Comme les autres il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, et essayait de se distraire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main faute de pouvoir lancer une conversation avec ses voisins de table. Autant dire qu'un simple stylo était loin de faire l'affaire, à le regarder.

Je ne pu m'empêcher un petit rire, juste au moment où il décida soudain de se pencher vers sa droite pour sortir de son... sac, je crois, une boîte ronde dont l'aspect me disait quelque chose...

Ce n'est que quand il l'ouvrit pour en sortir une brioche à la viande que je réalisais enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte à repas, China style.

Il croqua la magnifique pièce de nourriture en forme de pêche avec une telle délicatesse que j'en salivais d'envie, autant par la faim que les idées roses que ce geste m'inspira.

Étourdi un moment par le spectacle, j'en fût subitement arraché par un méchant coup de coude d'Angleterre dans mes côtes.

"_Pay attention to the right thing... pervert_." (Concentre toi sur la bonne chose... pervers.) Murmura t-il d'un air désapprobateur tandis que je lui adressais un regard noir, massant mon flanc meurtri.

Pff. Rabat-joie. Retournant mon attention vers l'américain avec réticence, j'essayais de m'appliquer à traduire son babillage incompréhensible... pour finalement abandonner au bout de quelques minutes, exaspéré, me laissant tomber sur ma chaise avec un soupir.

Un bruit de frottement à ma gauche attira mon attention... comme du carton ou quelque chose comme ça. En me penchant un peu, j'aperçus, trois places plus loin, Italie qui ouvrait une boîte de pâtes fumantes, semblable à celles que je connaissais de "Mezzo di pasta".*

Je souris en voyant son expression entre l'extase et l'émerveillement, comme s'il venait de trouver un fabuleux trésor. Je me demandais s'il avait toujours cet air la quand il mangeait...

"Ve, ve... ve~..."

Cette naïve innocence le perdra, un jour...

Ah non, c'est vrai, c'est déjà arrivé. Des dizaines de fois.

"Italie ! Il est strictement interdit de manger dans la salle de réunion ! Range cette boîte tout de suite, tu veux !"

"Maiiis, Allemagne ! J'ai faim ! Ve... !"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir, nous sommes en pleine réunion ! Si tu refuses d'écouter alors je me vois dans l'obligation de la confisquer jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner !"

"Noooon ! Ve ! Tout mais pas ça, Allemagne ! Pasta... pasta..."

Et le voilà qui pleure la disparition tragique de ses pasta devant un Ludwig stoïque et insensible à ses supplications... pauvre chou (que j'irais bien consoler avec un gros câlin et un bisou très très fraternel -si, si, je vous jure-, si seulement la perspective d'un oeil au beurre noir donné par ce cher Allemagne si protecteur de son ami italien ne me retenait pas).

En parlant d'Allemagne, j'avais noté depuis quelques temps ses coups d'œil furtifs sur sa montre. Peut-être qu'il avait aussi faim qu'Italie après tout, et que le voir manger (surtout avec tant d'entrain) avait réveillé son côté grognon.

Hum... si c'est le cas alors il est sûrement en train de penser à des wurst et à de la bière en ce moment.

C'est bien un digne fils de Germanie, ça. Avec ce type de cuisine.

"_Hey, frog_... tu ne te fatigues donc jamais de reluquer les gens autour de toi comme ça ?"

Encore lui... décidément, celui là !

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui passe, Angleterre ? Tant de maternité de ta part m'étonne... à moins que tu ne sois jaloux ?"

"_Wha-... Me, jealous ! Only in your dreams, wanker !_ Je me fiche de ce que tu fais en dehors de nos _meetings_, mais au moins aie la **décence** de garder un comportement correct quand la situation l'exige ! Comme celle-ci, en l'occurrence !"

"Tu radotes, mon Angleterre... De plus, je t'informerai que je n'avais pas de pensées douteuses (ou presque pas). Je philosophais simplement sur la cuisine reflétant certains traits de caractère de nos collègues."

"Je n'en crois pas un _bloody word_." (traître mot) Déclara le British en croisant les bras. "J'ai très bien vu comme tu as regardé Chine et Italie, et qui sait combien d'autres nations tu as pu déshabiller du regard encore ! Alors ne me sers pas ces salades !"

"Et qui se soucie de ce que **tu** crois, très cher ? Sûrement pas moi, en tout cas." Fis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

"_Why you...!_" Commença t-il tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues, mais je ne le laissais pas finir.

"D'ailleurs, ma première pensée était pour toi et ta... ahem, cuisine. Aussi infectes l'un que l'autre comme tes plats sucrés-salés ou ton horrible agneau à la sauce à la menthe; ou vide et sans goût comme ta gelée anglaise et tes Fish'n'Chips."

"Espèce de..."

"Et puis en voyant Alfred dévorer goulument ses... trucs, je pensais à la jeunesse impatiente et excentrique qui le caractérise."

Cette fois, il sembla m'écouter. Bien que j'aurais juré qu'il avait mordu sa lèvre avant.

"Les brioches à la viande de Chine, avaient une forme de pêche orientale. Lisses, éclatantes et peintes à la main avec soin... Ah! Un régal autant pour les yeux que pour les papilles! Je reconnaissais bien là tout le savoir-faire de 4000 ans d'histoire."

Je marquai une pause rien que pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas encore m'interrompre.

"Italie et ses pâtes... ah, l'incarnation même du dicton 'Les choses les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures'. Simple, beau, et délicieux comme un repas de famille."

Je ne pouvais empêcher un petit rire en pensant au dernier de ma liste.

"Et enfin... ce cher Allemagne. Je crois que je ne connais personne qui aime 'la bonne chère' autant que lui. Moi aussi bien sûr mais ce n'est pas la même chose... enfin bref. Toute cette charcuterie dont il est si friand me rappelle son caractère sur et sa musculature toute aussi impressionnante."

Je lançai un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Arthur, essayant de lire sur son visage s'il voyait où je voulais en venir. A voir ses sourcils froncés par la concentration et son air à la fois posé et sérieux, j'en déduis qu'il en était proche.

"Donc, ce que tu essaies de dire..."

"_Dis moi ce que tu manges et je te dirais qui tu es_. Oui, je pense que notre cuisine reflète la personnalité de chacun: la jeunesse impulsive, insouciante et trop pressée d'Alfred, l'application, la rigueur et le respect des traditions de Yao, la simplicité et la chaleur de Feliciano, la caractère de Ludwig... et ton sens du goût (dans tous les sens du terme) inexistant."

"Hey ! Pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve avec cette misérable appréciation ! J'exige une analyse concrète !"

"Pourquoi faire, elle me va très bien celle là !"

"FRANCIS !"

"D'accord, d'accord... voyons, comment formuler ça..."

Alors que je posais mon menton dans ma paume dans un effort de réflexion, je m'aperçus du coin de l'œil que Arthur me regardait avec de grands yeux anxieux. Et je dû redoubler d'effort pour ne pas éclater de rire et me moquer.

"Ah, j'y suis ! Tel un gentleman trop serré dans son éternel costume sans couleurs, ta cuisine est carrée et ne laisse place à aucuuune imagination. (Ton livre de recette est sûrement le même depuis au moins deux siècles, je me trompe ?) De ce fait, donc, elle est dénuée de saveur et de couleur."

"Wha-"

"MAIS ! Parce que c'est avec les erreurs qu'on apprend, ta persévérance aura au moins apporté deux ou trois choses au monde de la cuisine que toi seul peut faire. Ce qui est honorable..."

Une courte pause, pendant laquelle je décidais de pousser ma pensée jusqu'au bout.

"Et même miraculeux considérant tes 'talents', mais honorable." Je conclu en souriant de toutes mes dents.

"Humph... _wanker_."

"De rien, très cher."


End file.
